


Headcanons for Shepard

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fem!Shepard - Freeform, Female!Shepard, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, my Shepard, this is about my Shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: This is a collection of headcanons for my Shepard. These are ONLY written about my Shepard and no one elses.
Relationships: Garrus x Shepard - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Shepard getting a little jealous headcanons

  * Shepard had chosen to take Garrus along on the current mission to the Geth Dreadnought with Tali. 
  * It wasn’t unsual for Shepard to ask Garrus to gear up for a mission.
  * In fact Shepard usually chose Garrus to go with her on missions.
  * He was her one constant in and out of missions. It didn’t matter who else Shepard had on her team as long as she had Garrus with her.
  * The mission started off as it normally would; a quick debriefing on the mission, and a small talk about personal situations before the mission started.
  * As soon as Tali, Garrus and Shepard stepped into the run down docking bay, Tali and Garrus struck up a conversation. 
  * Nothing unsual for these two, they were close friends after all. It would have been weirder to Shepard if they didn’t speak.
  * Shepard barely even payed attention to what they were saying as she looked out at the tunnel they had to walk through.
  * She did however know it was something about chocolates. But that was the extent of it. 
  * Deciding right there and then that she would go risk go through first. 
  * As soon as her attention was back on Tali and Garrus she heard the last parts of their conversation. 
  * “Dr. Michel said she thought of me.” Garrus said to his friend casually. 
  * Shepard squinted, her eyes narrowing at the words. 
  * “Chocolates, okey” Shepard muttered under her breath to herself. 
  * “You better watch out Shepard.” Tali joked. 
  * Shepard let out a small unamused laugh at Tali’s words. 
  * Jealousy bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.
  * She hated that she couldn’t control it, she hated the feeling. She hated that her feelings were more in control of her than she liked to let on with people. 
  * Shepard rolled her eyes and rolled her shoulders, standing straight. 
  * She let out a deep sigh and turned to them. 
  * “I’ll go first and if it’s safe you can cross.” She simply told them, her voice a different tone now from when they were on the shuttle. 
  * Garrus and Shepard didn’t really question it, Shepard usually got a little more serious when a mission started. 
  * As soon as Shepard took one step into the tunnel the docking bay area broke away, leaving Shepard alone. 
  * Not that Shepard was bothered by being alone.
  * She took this time to grumble to herself about the obviosuly innocent gift from one friend to another. 
  * The mission went as well as Shepard, and Tali had hoped it would have, although Shepard wasn’t too happy about nearly getting blown up while on the Geth Dreadnought.
  * Although Shepard was a little off of her A game. Still good, but slightly off and it only served to make her grumpier than when they started. 
  * With nearly being blown up on the Geth Dreadnought and her little jealously problem - something that had been over shadowed by nearly being blown up, but was still nagging at her. 
  * Shepard blew up upon seeing Admiral Han’Gerrel vas Neema. If it weren’t for Admiral Raan and Tali Shepard would have done something that she would have truly regretted doing somewhere down the line.
  * The crew of the Nornmandy, especially those who knew Shepard well enough or were friends with her knew that something was bothering her. 
  * But they also knew that no one should be trying to start any kind of conversation with her while she was in a bad mood. 
  * Not that it stopped her boyfriend from asking. 
  * Garrus knew that it would be hard to get Shepard to talk to him, seeing as she hated talking about her feelings and preferred to keep them bottled up and to herself.
  * The fact that Shepard dropped her guard around Garrus didn’t go unnoticed by him. He just chose not to mention it.
  * “Whats wrong?” Garrus would ask her as soon as she stepped through the sliding doors. 
  * “Nothing is wrong.” Shepard would reply, her voice quiet.
  * But Garrus knew Shepard better than that, “you’re angry.” He pointed out, leaning against the console he had been working on previously. 
  * “I am always angry.” Shepard countered, crossing her arms over her chest. 
  * “Fine then you’re angrier.”
  * Shepard made a face at this and moved over to him, dropping her arms to her side, a defeated sigh escaping from her lips. 
  * “I just hate feelings.” She grumbled out, dropping her head to his chest.
  * Garrus chuckled softly, a melody that brought a soft smile to Shepards face. 
  * He wrapped his arms around tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. 
  * “Talk to me Shepard.” Garrus’s voice was soft as he spoke to her. 
  * “I am jealous...” She mumbled out, the words followed by a noise. 
  * “About?” He pressed.
  * “Chocolates from Dr. Michel.” She admitted with a deep sigh, another noise coming from her.
  * She always hated talking about her emotions, but some how, with Garrus it was easy for her. 
  * Out of everything that Shepard could possibly be jealous about its was chocolates from a friend. 
  * “Shepard, she’s a friend.” He mused, moving his head so that he could look down at her. 
  * Shepard groaned and moved back, a pout on her lips. 
  * “Logically I know that. But I am still jealous.” She commented.
  * Garrus was quiet for a moment, but a low hum emmited from deep withing his throat. 
  * “I am sorry I made you jealous.” He apologised.
  * Shepard gave a small wave of her hand, “its not something you should apologise for Garrus.” 
  * “But I am.” He countered with a smile. 
  * “That’s because you’re a sap,” Shepard joked, trying to change the subject.




	2. Shepard and Garrus throwing a Christmas party for their found family headcanons

  * Shepardwent shopping a few days ago for food and decorations for the Christmas party that her and Garrus are hosting.
  * Although Garrus was a little wary to let Shepard do all of the shopping herself since she isn’t the best at managing credits - considering her rather large collection of model spaceships.
  * Including some food made especially for Tali as she wanted everyone to be able to enjoy themselves.
  * She didn’t spend as much as she thought she would have.
  * While Shepard had done all of the shopping, Garrus had sent all of the invitations out to everyone.
  * Everyone replied to the invitations near instantly upon receiving the invitation.
  * During the two weeks before Christmas Liara and Tali had stopped by Shepard and Garrus’s apartment to help decorate to get it ready for the party.
  * While setting up the decorations Shepard had told Liara and Tali all about some old human Christmas traditions. 
  * Both Liara and Tali listened enthusiastically and loved the idea of kissing under mistletoe. Claiming that it was a cute idea.
  * They even managed to convince Shepard to put some mistletoe up somewhere.
  * Soon, the day of the party had come and the entire apartment is filled with their friends - their extended family. 
  * Lights lit up and sparkling, the fireplace on warming the apartment up, with the busy view outside of the large windows.
  * Each had brought presents with themselves as well as a few things for the party. 
  * Wrex of course didn’t think Shepard would have enough alcohol, so he brough his own. As did Zaeed.
  * Karin brings a bottle of Serrice Ice brandy, more as a throw back to the talks in the Normandy’s medical bay. 
  * Joker brings movies to watch for later, when the festivities has calmed down more.
  * EDI had puts on Christmas music for the party. Both new, old and classic.
  * From there, with the music on and drinks flowing and food being passed around the party started. 
  * Shepard is a little reserved though, she felt bad that certain friends couldn’t join them.
  * Spends most of her time in the kitchen getting all of the food for the Christmas dinner ready, with the help of Kaidan and oddly enough Grunt. 
  * Until some form of game took Grunts attention away. Loud crashing noises and cheers could be heard from one of the other rooms. 
  * Which amused Shepard. But earned a simple “oh, come on” from Garrus. 
  * Solace, Shepards brother turned up at the party later than he said he would and was nearly turned away by Grunt who answered the door.
  * Although saved by Garrus. Grunt just waved them off and joined the fun once more.
  * Every once in a while Shepard checks in to see what’s happening.
  * Some playing virtual games, some dancing, and a drinking contest that somehow, along the way turned into a contest.
  * After a wait - a long wait for some - the dinner had been served and everyone practically rushed to the large table, all hungery despite the snacks they’ve been eating.
  * Grunt being the one more excited for dinner being ready, piling the food on his plate as high as he could before people complaine. 
  * Shepard had to get him to actually share.
  * There’s constant chatter around the table, both of things they want to do in the future and reminiscing of the times they’ve spent together.
  * Even getting Shepard involved and to smile, even if the smile was very brief. 
  * The party continued after the rambunctious dinner. 
  * More dancing. Garrus even convinced Shepard to join him for a slow dance.
  * Shepard of course protested because of her lacklustre dancing abilities. 
  * Party games turned into drunken, slightly more dangerous versions of it. Much like the last party that Shepard held, there was a bit too many guns being used on defenseless bottles, some half empty and some simply empty.
  * Once Shepard had managed to slip away from Garrus and dancing, she had been dragged into joining her brother and some others in sining Christmas songs. 
  * Something that she is more than happy to join in with as she is much more talented at singing.
  * Even taking a few suggestions from people, Joker insisting that she sings his favourite Christmas song. 
  * They found it amusing to hear her sing the same thing just because Joker asked her to. They all knew Shepard couldn’t say no to him.
  * Later when things have clamed down and tiredness had settled over everyone, they all settled down in the living room watching movies with various snacks and such.
  * Everyone had forgotten about the presents for most of the day.
  * It wasn’t until all the ruckus had died down did EDI point it out. 
  * And oh boy, everyone was excited about it. 
  * There’s wrapping paper all over the floor. 
  * Shepard Garrus also sharing kisses under the mistletoe.
  * This is more due to the fact that Shepard, whenever she wasn’t busy in the kitchen or spending time with their friends, tried to get Garrus under them.
  * In the end she had to tell him about it, since he didn’t quite get the hints she was dropping.
  * The day ended with a few of them leaving. Some stayed, in the spare bedroom and the living room. 
  * The day had been enjoyed by everyone, memories made, horrible Christmas sweaters worn with paper crowns. 




	3. Shepard reacting to Garrus calling her a petname for the first time headcanons

  * It had quickly become apparent to those closest to Shepard that she hated petnames.
  * She hated being called petnames and she hated using them on people. Much to the chagrin of her ex, Kaidan. 
  * Pet names simply mader her feel uncomfortable and much prefered people calling her “Commander”, “Shepard” or even the obvious, “Commander Shepard.” 
  * She did let James call her Lola. It was a nickname and nothing more, no harm was being done with the simple word.
  * However, Tali, Liara and Joker noticed something different with the relationship between Garrus and Shepard. 
  * She was more open with him, softer than usual. It was a nice change they noted.
  * They even noticed that on some occasions, mostly when she thought that no one else was listening, she would use some kind of petname on him. 
  * Garrus on the other hand had been a lot more reserved when it comes to petnames due to her adversion to them.
  * His trepidations didn’t go completely unnoticed by Shepard, but she held so much respect for him to not push him on it or even question him about it.
  * All of that changed one day while they were on a mission though. 
  * Shepard had taken Garrus as she always does, and Grunt with her on this simple mission.
  * During the fight that had broken out between Shepard’s team and the small team of Krogan and some humans that ambushed them Grunt moved forwards. 
  * Almost acting as a tank of some sorts in the process. 
  * He called out towards Garrus and Shepard, who hung back to take care of the stragglers that managed to get by Grunt that there’s a long ranged weapon user.
  * Shepard had looked up. Her eyes scanning the environment for the long ranged user. 
  * While also keeping aware of what’s happening around her, ducking and dodging to keep herself from getting hit. 
  * However, Shepard wasn’t quick enough to dive behind the table to avoid getting hit in the shoulder with a bullet from someone up a head, hidden behind a wall. 
  * Depsite Garrus doing his best to keep himself from say something that may make Shepard uncomfortable, he couldn’t help the words that left his mouth. 
  * “Shepard! Are you hurt sweetheart?” He asked her, concern lacing his voice as he got behind cover. 
  * Shepard had almost come to a stop at the word that left his mouth.
  * Her back hit the table, a grunt escaping her lips.
  * “Yeah!” She called back in a daze. “It just hit my armour.” 
  * Even though she wasn’t hurt she couldn’t help but rub her shoulder briefly.
  * She could feel her cheeks burning up, from the use of a petname ever so casually during a fight. 
  * Garrus let out an audible sigh of relief at this. 
  * “Did you just call me Sweetheart?” Shepard asked confidently.
  * “Uuuuh... I did.” Garrus nodded. 
  * “well, it is about damn time!”




	4. Solace coming out to his sister Shepard headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make my Shepard more my own I have decided to change a few things up for her. She is earthborn and while, yes I know that means she was orphaned, I wanted her to have a twin brother! I named him Solace.

  * Solace has always been close with his twin sister Destiny.
  * They told each other everything, no secrets were kept from the other. 
  * Almost everything, Solace had been keeping something very personal from his sister for a while now. 
  * He was, understandably worried about how she would take it when and if he decided to tell her.
  * One day he decided to just tell her, get it all out in the open and take whatever happens.
  * Solace went to her apartment the one that Captain Anderson gave her unannounced.
  * He knew she wouldn’t mind him showing up at her door out of the blue.
  * Shepard isn’t very surprised that he showed up randomly without telling her. 
  * And happily complied with his wish of the two of them having some privacy to talk about something, getting a few of her friends to leave. 
  * Solace is very clearly nervous to talk, he couldn’t help it. 
  * Of course his sister noticed his odd behaviour and lead him over to the bar.
  * She opened a bottle of his favourite brandy that she kept for certain kinds of occasions and this seemed to her, to be one of them.
  * As Solace took a seat opposite her, she placed a glass with ice and brandy in front of him. 
  * “You know you’re never this quiet right?” She asked him curiously, leaning against the bar, her elbows on the counter. 
  * Her head tilted to the side, bright red hair spilling over her shoulders. Trying her best to keep the concerned look from her face.
  * “Yeah...” He sighed out in response, taking the glass in his hand but didn’t take a drink. 
  * “I guess I am just... Worried.” He shrugged his shoulders. 
  * Shepard couldn’t help but squint her eyes at him, something was certainly wrong with him. 
  * “Do you want to tell me about it?” She questioned slowly, unsure on how she should proceed. 
  * Solace’s eyes went wide at the question, he thought she would have eased into it. 
  * But then again this is his sister. She’s always straight to the point on serious matters.
  * He tipped the warm liquid back like it was a shot of vodka and slammed the glass down right in front of her. 
  * “No messing around huh?” He asked her, rubbing his face as he let out a deep sigh. 
  * “Not when it comes to you. No.” She replied simply, pushing the glass aside with her fingertips.
  * A brow quirked, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Spill.” She demanded. 
  * “You promise you won’t think differently of me?” Solace’s voice quiet as he looked up at her like a child getting ready to be told off.
  * “Nothing could ever make that happen.” She reassured him. 
  * Solace sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flickering to the counter of the bar and back to his sister. 
  * “This is harder than I thought it would be,” his voice cracking. 
  * He could feel tears already burning the back of his eyes, the lump in his throat seemed to only grow.
  * “Sol, you can tell me anything.” She whispered to him, reaching a hand out for his hands, gently giving them a squeeze. 
  * The concerned look on her face softening. 
  * She hated seeing her brother struggle and needed to let him know that she’s there for him. 
  * He licked his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to cry. Not in front of his sister. 
  * “I am gay.” He breathed out, “I like men.”
  * It felt as if he ripped a band-aid off.
  * Unsure on how he was meant to be feeling at that very moment.
  * Shepard snorted and with drew her hand from his.
  * “What do you find amusing?” He asked her a little too harshly than he meant to have.
  * But her reaction hurt him. 
  * A knowing smirk curled its way onto her lips. 
  * “I already know Sol. And it doesn’t even matter, you’re still my brother.” She reached over and gently hit his arm with her fist. 
  * “You did? How?” Swatting at her hand.
  * “The way you would at some of the men at the academy. And I am really good at picking up on things, it’s like you weren’t even trying to hide it.” 
  * Solace groaned and ran a hand through his hair.
  * “Why didn’t you ask me about it?” 
  * “Because it was your business. And I knew you’d tell me sooner or later.” She told him with a little wink. 
  * “Like I said, nothing can change the fact that you’re my brother. 
  * It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 
  * He felt relieved. 
  * “I was really worried for a while there.” He said, grinning.
  * Solace wants to cry tears of happiness and hug his sister. 
  * But he knows that she gets awkward whenever people cry, and she’s not exactly the biggest fan of hugs. 
  * So he settled for gently punching her shoulder.
  * They spent the rest of the day talking to each other about it and some other things. 
  * Both teasing each other over things. 
  * In the end, before he leaves she pulls her brother into a hug. 




End file.
